Game of love - Part 4
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: A kiss, huh? He doesn't know how to swim! More snacks, more snacks, more snacks! How will the others find out there are more people crushing on him? Btw sorry if I have written something wrong, English isn't the language I speak, but I always try my best. Thanks for reading my stories! :)


**Hey there, again! This is the fourth part. Let's Just get into the story and not keep talking, so...Here we go again!**

At the end of the pocky game...They kissed.

Sabo and Luffy kissed.

Without anyone seeing them, well...maybe outsiders, but no one from the group.

And just them someone bumped into Sabo, he fell on Luffy.

"Sorry about that!"

The stranger says.

They kept kissing because they fell.

Sabo was as red as a tomato.

Sabo lifted himself off of Luffy.

"Sorry..."

Sabo said while blushing.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

Luffy said.

Sabo got up and then placed his hand for Luffy to grab on to it, so he could help him up.

Time to finally swim...

The others were already in the water.

Well...everyone but Marco.

He was the calm one, who didn't really do anything crazy.

He was just reading a book, under a sun umbrella.

"Hey Luffy! Come here, the water is nice!"

Zoro yells.

Luffy looks a bit shocked and answers :

"No thanks...I'll just-"

"Oh come on! If you won't come here I'll come there and carry you here!"

Kid yelled before Luffy could finish what he was saying.

"You don't have to do that...I'll just take a nap **here** or something."

Luffy said with a bit shaky voice.

"aww, come on! When will your **nap** end then?"

Kid asks.

"After I wake up, I guess..."

Luffy answers.

They goes under a tree and sits down.

He leans on it and sighs.

"I can't go swimming..."

Luffy says quietly.

"I don't know how to swim..."

He continues.

Somehow Marco heard that.

He placed his book to the chair he was sitting on and stood up.

He walked to Luffy.

"You want to learn how to?"

Marco asks.

"Huh? Learn what?"

Luffy asks.

"You said you couldn't swim. Do you want to learn how to?"

Marco asks.

Luffy blushes.

"How did you hear that from so far away?"

Luffy asks in a little shock.

Marco grabs Luffy's hand and pulls him to the other side of the beach.

The reason why he did that was because he knew no one swam there, so he could teach Luffy in peace.

"I'll drown if I try..."

Luffy mumbled.

"No you won't. Don't even say that. I'll be holding you, so nothing will happen. Believe in yourself."

Marco says.

Marco walks into the water, just that the water reaches to his knees.

"From here we go a bit more deeper, so you can swim."

Marco said.

Luffy walks to Marco and immediately grabs on to him.

Marco blushed a bit.

He was afraid, even though this weren't the first time he had been in water...in school of course, but that was a pool.

So Luffy was even more scared.

Marco started walking deeper and deeper in the water, while holding Luffy.

"Now...Start moving both of your legs, up and down. Don't stop moving them."

Marco explains.

Luffy quickly does so, without hesitating.

Marco is still holding him.

Meanwhile...

"Where did Marco and Luffy go?"

Ace asks.

"They went **all** the way to the left. We don't know why, but I think he wants to be **alone** with Luffy."

Sanji answered.

"Oh? Well...I can trust him not to do anything...His probably just showing him something..."

Ace thinks.

Back to Luffy...

"That's enough for today. I'll teach you more tomorrow. Okay?"

Marco said.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks a lot Marco!"

Luffy said while smiling.

Both of them started walking back.

The others were just taking out some snacks.

"Hey! There you are! Come on here, were going to eat now."

Ace yells.

Luffy rushes to the others, while Marco keeps walking towards them slowly.

"Time for some watermelon, huh?"

Zoro says.

"Yeah!"

Luffy yells.

Zoro takes out the watermelon and a wooden katana.

"Who's going to be first?"

Zoro asks.

"Anyone can go. Just don't hit the others."

Sabo points out.

"Yeah...yeah! Let's do this! The one who can't brake the watermelon will get a punishment!"

Kid explains.

"Luffy. You go first!"

Zoro says while giving the Katana to him.

They blindfold Luffy and spin him around.

After some time...

Luffy didn't succeed.

"Aww man! I don't want any punishments!"

Luffy says.

"Of course you'll get one! That's the rule-"

Kid says but stops when he realises that Ace and the others are glaring at him.

"Okay,okay! You won't get one."

Kid continues.

They keep playing until their down to last player, Ace.

Sometime later...

"Good job, Ace!"

Luffy says while running to Ace and jumping on to him, then hugging him.

They placed the watermelon peaces to a plate and continue having fun.

Time for some beach ball...

They chose the teams to play in and started it.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry that this part and the third part were so short, but I have something good in mind so I'll have to make it like this, sorry! I hope you like to read what I have written. And If you anything to say, and you find a way to tell it to me, please do. I started writing because I have always loved writing and wanted to hear other people's opinions about my work. But see you next time!**


End file.
